SAFE (Soul, Anesthesia, Fear, Endless)
by Artic'uno Staff
Summary: Mana yang kau pilih, keselamatan diri atau orang yang kau cintai? Perjuangan seorang pemuda dalam mencari obat penawar untuk orang yang ia cintai, berubah menjadi mimpi terburuk ketika dia menghadapi hal-hal gila di tempat yang gila. Pilihannya hanya dua: Keluar dengan selamat atau terjebak selamanya? AU, Fic request by DekhaPutri/Outlast as reference/Warning: Gore and Violence


**S.A.F.E (Soul, Anesthesia, Fear, Endless)**

 **Story © Uzumaki Nugroho**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning(s): Out of Character, Typo(s), Boring Story**

 **Genre: Sci-Fi, Horror, Tragedy, Mystery, A Little Bit of Goreness, Violence**

 **Rate: For 15+ and over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: The Asylum**

* * *

"Ugh.."

Seorang pemuda pirang jabrik membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing setelah tidur panjang yang ia lakoni. Maklum saja, tugas praktikum Kimia-nya begitu menguras tenaga, baik fisik maupun pikirannya. Belum lagi kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang ia ikuti. Semuanya begitu menguras fisik dan pikiran.

Pemuda itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah jam digital di tangannya. 11:41 PM. Sudah 6 jam ia tertidur pulas. Dan oh iya, ia baru ingat jika besok ada tugas praktek, membawa hewan hidup, sebagai bagian dari praktek Biologi. Sungguh, jika ia boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih bersekolah di Sekolah Kejuruan daripada melanjutkan pendidikan di jenjang SMA, program MIPA pula. Banyak tugas menumpuk di akhir semester. Ia menyesal karena telah menuruti ego nya untuk masuk ke SMA dulu, bukannya Sekolah Kejuruan. Dulu ia pikir, bila bersekolah di SMA akan lebih mudah mendapat pacar dan mempunyai asupan vitamin A tiap harinya. Kenyataannya, pacar tidak ia dapat malahㅡcukup, tidak usah diteruskan.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan segera meraih _android Lenovo_ miliknya. Ia dapati _email_ dari _username_ tak dikenal.

 _September 13, 2017_

 _From: hatachikuuga_

 _To: narukaze1010_

 _Subject: Illegal Activity at SAFE Psychiatric Systems_

 _You don't know me, have to make this quick. They might be monitoring._

 _I did 3 weeks of software consult at SAFE Psychiatric Systems facilities in Kumamoto International Integrated Hospital & Asylum (KIIHA), North Kumamoto. Used to be creating some antidote by inhumane experiments. I am very much alright by now, but immediately I'll be fucked up._

 _Terrible things happening here. Don't understand it. Don't believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about experiments that would create some antidote. People are being hurt and SAFE is making money._

 _It needs to be exposed._

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya setelah membaca tulisan itu. "Dia pikir aku jurnalis? _Stupid_."

Dia kemudian teringat sesuatu. Sahabatnya 3 hari yang lalu terkena virus parasit misterius, dan menurut dokter virus yang diderita sahabatnya adalah virus yang tumbuh di jamur beracun langka bernama _Cordyceps_. Dan belum ditemukan obat untuk itu sehingga sahabatnya ' _dibekukan_ 'ㅡuntuk mencegah penyebaranㅡsementara waktu sampai menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan virus jamur itu.

Pemuda itu berpikir, ' _Mungkin saja disana ada obat untuk Shion_ '. Kemudian ia putuskan untuk menelusuri tempat yang disebutkan oleh _email_ misterius yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pemuda itu kemudian dengan segera menyiapkan barang untuk bekal. Seperti _camera-recorder_ untuk merekam, tak lupa ia menyiapkan _camera_ dengan fitur _night-vision_ , agar tak terlalu memancing perhatian seperti ketika menggunakan _Senter_. Rencananya besok sore ia akan berangkat menggunakan kereta. Kebetulan, lusa selama 3 hari sekolah terutama kelas 11 diliburkan sementara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time, esoknya**

 **Stasiun Konoha, 16:11**

Pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik tampak dengan sabar menunggu kereta tujuannya ke Kumamoto. Untuk mengusir kebosanan, ia memainkan game _android_ di _smartphone_ nya. Hingga ia tak sadar jika disamping nya berdiri seorang perempuan berambut pirang diikat _pony_ - _tail_ sedang tersenyum melihat kearahnya. Perempuan itu mencoleknya.

"Holaaa.." Perempuan itu mengulum senyum, "Mau kemana, Tuan Jabrik?" Tanya perempuan itu.

Pemuda itu terperangah sejenak, setahunya yang memanggilnya seperti itu hanya satu orang. "I-Ino?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Ino itu hanya melempar senyum lima jari dan melambaikan tangannya. "Terkejut?" tanya Ino.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Sedang apa disini? Dan mau kemana kau?" tanya pemuda itu setelah berpelukan sejenak dengan Ino.

Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Apakah itu yang seharusnya diucapkan ketika secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan _sepupu_ yang sudah lama tidak kau temui?! Hah?! NARUTO!" Ino kemudian menampar pipi Naruto dengan cukup kencang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya mengelus-elus bekas tamparan dari sepupunya itu. " _G-Gomen_. Apa kabar?" Naruto kemudian mengajak Ino berjabat tangan, Ino pun menerima jabat tangan Naruto.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sedikit buruk." Ucapnya menggantung "Perempuan incaranku, um, maksudku temanku sedang sakit dan dia kini _dibekukan_." Ujar Naruto pada Ino.

Ino memasang pose berpikir, " _Cryosleep_ maksudmu?" Tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. "Dia sakit apa?"

"Dia tak sengaja memakan jamur _Cordyceps_." Terang Naruto simpel.

Ino seketika terkejut, " _N_ - _Nani_?! Tidak mungkin!"

Naruto melirik sepupunya itu. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Buktinya, Shion terkena virus itu." Ujarnya lemah.

Ino buru-buru mengganti topik, "A-Ah.. Jadi kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino pelan.

"Kumamoto."

"Untuk apa kau kesana?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Aku menerima _email_ dari seseorang. Ini, bacalah.." Naruto menyerahkan isi _email_ dari seorang misterius yang dia dapatkan kemarin malam.

Safir Ino bergetar. "Ti-Tidak! Kau tidak boleh kesana!" larang Ino.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"K-Karena.."

 _Mohon perhatian.._

 _Kereta tujuan Kumamoto akan segera sampai dalam 2 menit lagi. Semua penumpang harap bersiap untuk memasuki kereta._

"Apa, Ino? Aku tak begitu mendengarmu."

Ino mendecak kesal. "Karena aku tak mau kau sendirian. Makanya, aku ingin ikut denganmu." Ujar Ino tegas.

Naruto melongo mendengarnya. "Kau pikir aku masih kecil? Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Ino mengendikkan bahu. "Baiklah. Tuh, keretanya sudah datang."

 _Tuutt! Jess!_

Naruto dan Ino kemudian memasuki kereta. Naruto yang mengetahui Ino masuk satu kereta dengannya hanya berdecak kesal. "Ck, aku sudah dewasa, Ino. Tak perlu kau temani." Ujar Naruto.

Ino menjitak kepala sepupunya itu. " _Baka_! Kita satu tujuan!"

" _N-NANIII_?!"

.

.

 **On the Wagon, 17:32**

 _Dok! Dok! Dok!_

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat tidurnya terinterupsi oleh suara ketukan lumayan keras. Sepertinya suara ketukan itu berasal dari kaca kereta yang berbenturan dengan kepalan tangan.

 _Dok! Dok! Dok!_

Lagi, suara itu kembali terdengar. Kini, terdengar semakin keras.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah belakang kereta.

 _Dok! Dok! Dok!_

Disana. Ia menemukan seseorang yang dari tadi terus membenturkan kepalan tangannya ke kaca kereta. Seorang pria berpakaian aneh dengan bekas jahitan terbentang dari leher dan telinganya.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihat pria itu. Salah satu bola matanya tak ada hingga hanya nampak mata putihnya saja. Di sudut bibirnya terdapat luka sobekan, dan di salah satu telinganya nampak sobekan kecil di ujung daun telinganya. Pria itu berambut hitam acak-acakan dan dapat Naruto lihat di tangan kirinya nampak bekas luka sayatan melintang dari siku hingga ke bahunya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "S-Sumimasen, jii-san. Bisakah kau menghentikan ketukan itu? Aku mau istirahat." ujarnya sesopan mungkin.

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bersuara dengan berat. "Jika kau mau istirahat, istirahatlah saat berada di tempat tujuan. Bukan di sini." ucapnya dengan suara berat yang sedikit mengintimidasi Naruto.

"Semua orang juga butuh relaksasi sebelum perjalanan jauh dari stasiun, bung." balas Naruto pada pria itu.

"Oh ya?" Pria itu bertanya, "Dan ajarkan pada gadis pirang pucat di sampingmu itu untuk tidak memelototi orang yang lebih tua." ujarnya pada Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya, terkejut karena tak ada siapa-siapa. Naruto kemudian kembali ke arah pandangannya terhadap pria misterius itu.

Namun nihil..

Pria itu tak lagi disana.

Swusshh!

Angin tiba-tiba menerpa lehernya. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mendingin dan bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia, masih dengan rasa terkejut, kembali melangkah ke tempat duduknyaㅡdan berusaha menenangkan dirinya atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Apa itu barusan?" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

 _Mohon maaf, para penumpang_

 _Kereta mengalami sedikit kendala, dan hanya akan berhenti di stasiun Kumamoto Utara. Bagi yang ingin ke stasiun utama Kumamoto, harap naik kereta lain. Harap ke loket 3A untuk refund sebagian uang_

 _Terima kasih._

Naruto mengelus dadanya. "Beruntungnya aku.." bisik Naruto pelan.

Tak terasa, kereta pun sampai ke tujuannyaㅡStasiun Utama Kumamoto Utara. Naruto pun telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar kereta, namun anehnya ia tidak melihat batang hidung dari Inoㅡsepupu-nya. Mungkinkah Ino turun sebelum ia? Tidak, Ino berkata bahwa mereka satu tujuan. Lagipula, jika Ino berhenti sebelum Kumamoto, pasti ia akan berpamitan dengannya.

"Aneh.. Dimana Ino?" ujar Naruto ber _-monolog. 'Bukannya ia tadi bilang bahwa ia satu tujuan denganku?'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya dan langsung mengetik sebuah alamat di _Maps._ Tak lama kemudian, di layar _smartphone-_ nya terpampang jalur ke alamat yang ia tuju. Naruto pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung menuju tempat tujuannya dengan berjalan kaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumamoto International Integrated Hospital & Asylum (Main Gate), 18:43**

Naruto mengambil _camera-recorder_ miliknya dan mulai merekam.

 _Recording Start_

Nampak dalam tangkapan video, tempat itu besar dan megah - sama seperti rumah sakit Internasional lainnya. Bedanya, rumah sakit itu nampak kosong dan terbengkalai. Dari tampilan luarnya saja sudah membuat Naruto merinding.

Naruto melangkah masuk. Langkahnya ia buat pelan-pelan dan hati-hati. Kedua matanya melihat pintu utama, namun pintu utama itu telah dipasangi _plang_ dari kayu, memblok jalannya. Ia harus mencari jalan lain.

"Pasti ada pintu lain.."

Kemudian ia melihat diatasnya ada teralis besi yang rusak. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan teralis itu dan langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah lorong kecil untuk ventilasi udara, ukurannya cocok untuk tubuhnya.

Hap! Naruto melompat dan memasuki lorong kecil itu. Ia pun merangkak untuk bergerak di dalam lorong ventilasi itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Setahuku, jika masuknya saja sulit apalagi jalan keluarnya." gerutu Naruto.

 _Brak! Cplek!_

Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara seperti seseorang berjalan di lumpur. Hingga 100 meter di depannya ia melihat ada teralis besi terpasang dibawahnya. Dan ia terkejut melihatnya. Melalui teralis besi bercela itu ia melijat seseorang berbadang besar dan gemuk tengah memotong gumpalan daging besar dan oh fuckㅡitu tubuh manusia!

Setelah memotong beberapa bagian, ia nampak mengambil satu bagian organ yang ia asumsikan sebagai jantung. Dan oh God, ia memakannya seperti memakan roti gandum. Lahap.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan satunya tetap memegang _camera-recorder._

 _'Shit.. Aku akan muntah.'_ Naruto akhirnya langsung bergerak maju. Dan 500 m di depan bisa ia lihat ada teralis besi terpasang di depannya. Nampaknya lorong ventilasi berakhir disana.

Brakhh! Satu dorongan dari kakinya dan teralis itu jatuh. Naruto pun langsung turun dari lorong ventilasi itu.

Naruto hampir mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat di sekelilingnya terdapat sekitar 10 lebih tubuh tak bernyawa dan kondisi mereka sama. Yaitu, perut tersobek dan usus terurai. Bahkan ada beberapa yang kedua matanya hilang. Tubuh mereka diselimuti noda darah yang sangat banyak. Dan juga terdapat genangan darah tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan. Dia tetap merekam semua yang ia lihat dengan _camera-recorder_ nya. Ia juga mengecek ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Naruto kini menatap pintu di depannya dengan perasaan cemas. Tak ada jalan lain lagi. Hanya pintu ini yang belum ia buka dan di depan sana jalan buntu. Jadi ia asumsikan ia harus memasuki ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan _Heaven's Door_ dengan darah.

Ia memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya pelan-pelan.

Krieet! Deg!

"Aah!" Naruto memegang dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak.

Di depannya, terdapat tubuh dengan mengenakan pakaian sobek-sobek yang bergelantungan di langit-langit secara terbalik. Kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas terikat ke langit-langit. Tubuh itu kurus dan salah satu tangan hilang entah kemana. Kepala tubuh itu pun sudah hampir putus. Naruto berkali-kali mengumpat dalam hati.

Naruto berdehem sejenak sebelum ia mulai ber- _monolog._

 _"I start feeling sick just looking at this place. Kumamoto International Integrated Hospital & Asylum (KIIHA), shut down amid scandal and government secrecy in 1976, reopened by SAFE Psychiatric Systems in 2012 under the guise of a charitable organization. Cell phone reception cut off abruptly a mile out, more like a jammer than lost signal. The SAFE Corporation has a long track record of disguising profit as charity. But never on Japanese soil. Whatever they thought they could get out of this place has to be big. Might finally be the story that breaks the bastards."_

Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke pintu satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu, di sebelah kanan dan pojok. Naruto membukanya perlahan,

Deg!

Ia terkejut setengah mati. Lagi-lagi ia menemui tubuh tanpa busana terikat langit-langit. Tapi kali ini kepalanya yang terikat ke langit-langit. Naruto seakan ingin muntah melihat jasad itu. Kulitnya hampir seluruhnya terkelupas, terutama di wajahnya. Dan dibagian dada, dagingnya terkoyak menampakkan tulang rusuk dan sebagian organ dalam seperti jantung dan paru-paru. Di bagian perut ususnya terurai dan alat kelaminnya sudah tiada, terpotong.

Naruto kembali melangkah. Di sekelilingnya ia dapati rak-rak buku seperti di perpustakaan, tergeletak atau mencium bumi/lantai. Banyak buku-buku berserakan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Sampai di ujung ruangan, dia melihat lagi-lagi seorang pria berpakaian kepolisian digantung dengan kail pancing berukuran besar menancap di dadanya.

Naruto melangkah melewati tubuh itu, namun sebelum ia lewat, tiba-tiba..

"Ber...henti...Akkhh. K-Ka-u h-har-us p-pergi...Khh...dar-i s-sini. K-Kau t-tak bis-a me-melawan...Ohok...me-mereka. M-Mereka b-bukan se-suatu yang b-bis-bisa kau h-hadapi. T- T-Tinggalkan t-tempat...khhh...ini s-sebel-AKHHHH OHOK-OHOK!"

"PERGI SEBELUM KAU BERAKHIR SEPERTIKU! ARGHHHHH OHOK-OHOK! Ugh..."

Laki-laki itu akhirnya menemui ajalnya. Naruto mengatur nafasnya karena ia akui ia sedikit _shock_ melihat kematian langsung di depan matanya.

 _"I'm inside. Bodies everywhere. Blood. Burn marks. Heads lined up like bottles behind a bar, dead SAFE's scientists hung from the ceiling; their badges say 'SAFE Advanced Research Systems'. SAFE's longtime M.O. has been to profit off the exploitation of supposed charity. Fuck the third world and bankroll another billion. How did SAFE think they would make money off a building full of crazy people? There's some kind of tactical cop pinned like a pig on a spit. Tells me to get the fuck out and then dies. Would have been a good thing to hear when I could still leave without bring those antidote for my friend."_

Naruto kembali melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Kali ini ruangan yang ia masuki sangat gelap hingga ia pun mengaktifkan mode _night-vision (infrared)._ Dalam mode malam itu, ia melihat noda darah memanjang sepanjang lorong di dinding sebelah kirinya. Penasaran, ia pun memutuskan mengikuti noda darah itu. Sampai darah itu terlihat 'naik' ke lantai berikutnya. Naruto memutuskan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai berikutnya.

Di lantai 2, Naruto kembali melangkah mengikuti noda darah itu. Hingga jalannya terhalangi oleh puluhan meja dan kursi yang ditumpuk. Ia melihat sekeliling. Lantai 2 ini berbentuk persegi. Di samping kirinya nampak dinding kaca yang membentuk persegi, di dalam dinding itu tidak ada apa-apa kecuali lubang persegi sehingga jika memecahkan dinding kaca dan melompat, akan langsung jatuh kembali ke lantai 1. Di samping kanan terdapat tembok kokoh. Dan gotcha, tepat di samping kanannya tepat di atas kepalanya terdapat lorong ventilasi yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memqsuki lorong ventilasi itu. Namun...

" ** _Getting lost, guinea pig?_** "

Grepp! Dhuakh!

Naruto terpental karena pukulan dari seorang bermasker.

Pyarr! Pukulan orang itu membuat Naruto menabrak dinding kaca dan menyebabkannya pecah. Naruto pun terjun menuju lantai 1.

Brughh!

"Ugh.." Naruto merasakan jika dunianya berputar. Ia berusaha bangkit namun gagal. Ia hanya bisa menunggu hingga penglihatannya normal kembali.

Tap! Tap!

Seseorang pria berpakaian seperti pendeta dengan rambut putih klimis nampak berjongkok di dekat Naruto.

"Siapa kau, wahai anak muda?" tanya pria itu.

"Kau tak seharusnya berada disiji. Karena mereka mungkin tidak akan menyukainya." lanjut pria itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas. "Kau disini karena sebuah alasan, benar? Kini, aku adalah alasanmu berada disini." Pria itu menjeda ucapannya, "Kau sekarang bekerja untukku. Dan aku ingin kau bertahan hidup, anak muda." Ungkap pria itu.

"Aku Hidan. Jebol protokol gedung ini untuk membuka pintu utama. Itulah tiketmu keluar dari sini. _Get prepare. You have a calling._ "

Setelah mengatakan itu Hidan langsung pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya tidak merasakan kepalanya berputar lagi. Ia memikirkan ucapan Hidan tadi.

 _'Pergi? Sebelum mendapat penawar? Kau bercanda.'_ pikir Naruto.

 _Naruto-kun ..._

Naruto langsung mengambil kamera nya dan mengarahkan ke seluruh penjuru. Dan lagi Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

Di sudut 45°, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang mungkin memanggilnya. Seorang perempuan dengan baju berwarna putih, wajah cantik seperti boneka. Kulit putih seputih porselen. Dan wajah angkuhnya. Tak ada perempuan manapun yang memanggilnya dengan suara lembut dan dengan ciri fisik seperti di atas, kecuali...

"Sh-Shion!?"

Dalam kamera mode malamnya, Naruto lihat Shion tiba-tiba memasang muka marah.

 _MANA KADO ULANG TAHUNKU, BAKAYAROU?!_

* * *

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Akhirnya selesai walaupun diluar ekspektasi saya yang nargetin fic ini selesai 1 minggu, taunya selesai dalam 2 minggu :) Saya harap sih kalian tidak marah karena saya gak nepatin janji wkwk :v Maklum, saya lebih banyak tidur di kasur selama liburan dan mager. Maunya di depan tv terus muehehe :v

Dan terima kasih kepada DekhaPutri yang turut menyumbang _cover_ fic dan ide tentang parasit. Aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu, _Baka Imoutou_ :p Ini hasilnyaaa! :) Jangan gebukin aku karena gaje atau gimana yak? :v Kasihanilah aku yang mager buatin cerita yang bagus. Btw, udah sesuai sama requestmu kan?

Oh iya, fic ini adalah fic request dari DekhaPutri. 2 minggu lalu, dia request mau divuatin fic tema parasit dan ada pair Naru-Shion yang _tsundere_ apa _yandere_ yak? Aku lupa wkwk :v *canda. Maaf ya cuma ga lebih dari 3k word :( Aku takut kalo sampe 4k storynya jadi agak boring

Akun ini akhirnya dikelola oleh 4 orang termasuk saya. Jadi, kemungkinan dalam _upcoming story/update_ akan ada perbedaan _style_ menulis :) Tapi kalo kualitas cerita, yah saya ga tau sih cerita saya bagus apa jelek wkwk :v

Saya usahakan update sebulan sekali. Tapi kalo ga bisa ya jangan paksa saya wkwkwk :u Ada saran tentang ke depannya? Dan juga saya butuh review kalian untuk membangun cerita ini. Mari kita bangun cerita ini bersama-sama :V

Saya sih lagi sedih tahun baru ini :( Soalnya yah, liburnya tinggal besok doang. Entah kenapa 2 minggu ini cepet banget :'( Rasanya baru kemarin ayah saya ambil rapot semester :v Dan saya kayaknya agak malas harus kembali ke rutinitas awal :p Memperbaiki tulisan dll. :V

Kalo saya ga ada waktu, jangan tagih saya ya. Soalnya kan untuk remaja kek saya wajar kalo banyak kegiatan :v Dan waktu luang saya cuma Sabtu dan Minggu :v Apalagi kadang saya kena WB. Duh susahnya jadi author :'')

Mungkin itu saja bacodan saya, jangan lupa fav/follow cerita ini. Dan juga jangan lupa untuk memberi saya _feedback_ dalam kolom review :)

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_

Salam,

 **Cassio-Team 88' Studios**


End file.
